Losing Your Memory
by Demon-lover-10
Summary: This is it. The final battle. Sasuke has his mind set on killing Naruto, and he thinks Naruto just wants to bring him back to the village. But Naruto has something else in mind. Who will survive this battle of epic proportions? And who will feel regret in their dying moments?


**Hey there, So here is another songfic from me, uh I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited my other stories and my frien 'your-mexican' I should be uploading a multi-chapter fic soon so keep an eye out for it! This is a Naruto songfic for the song Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I own nothing except for the plot in this fanfic. I also do not own the song as it belongs to Ryan Star.**

**_"You're losing your memory now ,you're losing your memory now ,you're losing your memory now ,you're losing your memory... now"_******

Naruto grit his teeth and tried to ignore the burning of his wounds. He stared at Sasuke, who sat resting across him at the foot of the statue of Madara Uchiha in The Valley of the End. It was ironic to him, that this is where he had fought Sasuke when he first left, and now he was going to end this for good. He had finally accepted that Sasuke was never coming back to Konoha on his own, not unless he was dead. So he was going all out. He watched as Sasuke stood up, panting. He watched as Sasuke tried to start up a chidori, but failed.  
'He must be out of chakra too' Naruto thought. Naruto knew he couldn't do another rasengan, so he pulled out a kunai instead. He readied himself and jumped out over the river, and Sasuke did the same.****

**_"Call all your friends, and tell them you're never coming back , 'cause this is the end, pretend that you want it, don't react , the damage is done ,the police are coming too slow now . I would have died , I would have loved you all my life" _******

Naruto clashed with Sasuke and they fell to the water, trying to overpower the other. Naruto pressed harder against Sasuke's katana, and Sasuke returned the gesture.  
"Should have told your friends you weren't going to come back," Naruto said.  
"No, you are the one who should have told them you weren't coming back," Sasuke said. Naruto laughed, "I already did" Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what Naruto was saying. Naruto jumped on this chance and managed to knock the sword out of sasuke's hands. Naruto flipped and caught the katana. He threw his kunai to sink down into the river. As fast as he could, Naruto jumped and put the sword behind Sasuke's back (A/N think Naruto shippuden episode 1. Sasuke does this to Naru) Sasuke's breath paused.  
"This is the end, old friend" Naruto said as he plunged the sword through both Sasuke and himself. He felt the searing pain and pulled it out, as they both fell to the ground. They lay next to each other, bleeding to death. Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He watched as a tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek.  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way," the Uchiha said, forgetting about his pride. He looked at Naruto, his onyx eyes filled with regret. "I'm so sorry I messed everything up," he said as he let a stream of tears long overdue fall down his face. Naruto smiled and gabbed Sasuke's hand.  
"Don't be sorry, I know if you could do it over, you would." Naruto said in the calmest voice he could manage. He could feel himself going cold and knew it was his time to go.  
"I'm going now Sasuke, see you on the other side," he managed to say as the light faded from his cerulean eyes. Sasuke took a shuddering breath and managed to whisper another apology before he too went cold. ****

**_"You're losing your memory now , you're losing your memory now , you're losing you're memory now , you're losing your memory... now. Where have you gone, the beach is so cold in winter here, and where have I gone, I wake in Montauk with you near . Remember the day, cause this is what dreams should always be . I just want to stay , I just want to keep this dream in me" _******

Naruto looked around him. He was on a beach, with white sand and cerulean water that seemed crystalline. He shivered as a chilly wind blew against his face. He remembered fighting Sasuke, but where was the bastard? He looked around frantically. If the attack hadn't killed Sasuke, then he had failed his final mission. If Sasuke hadn't died then he had failed his village and all the people depending on him. He walked toward the water coming against the sand in gentle waves. He looked into it and saw the Valley of the End. he saw his body and Sasuke's laying there. He leaned closer to try and get a better look, and suddenly he could see the scene in greater detail, and he saw the tear streaks on Sasuke's cheeks. He watched as his pink haired teammate ran up to their bodies and knelt instantly next to Naruto's, completely forgetting about Sasuke. Naruto smiled a little, happy that Sakura had worried about him. Sakura was shaking him, trying to wake him up. he watched as she collapsed into tears.  
"Why," she whispered,"why did it have to end like this?" Naruto smiled a melancholy sort of smile and thought back to his genin days. They were so vibrant and filled with such happy memories. He remembered how Kakashi would read his perverted books and Sakura would teasingly hit him on the head. He thought of his and Sasuke's friendly rivalry and how close they had become. A tear slid down his cheek at the thought that it was all over, that those days were gone and there was nothing he could do to fix the past. He wished he could have changed things, could have done something to make the good days last longer. He wished that he could relive those times, the times when joy never left his heart and all he had to do was go to the ramen stand for a good time. He wished that they had lasted. He wished so many things and he knew it was pointless, but he wanted things to be different. A torrent of tears was falling down his cheeks now, and he felt no urge to stop them. His mind flashed to a mission team 7 had fresh out of the academy.

FLASHBACK  
It had been a long day of running to the campsite, and everyone was hungry so naruto volunteered to go get some fish from the nearby river. He walked to the bank and took off his jacket and pants before wading into the river. He caught one and tossed it on the bank and as he reached for another, he slipped on a moss covered rock. And thus began a series of slipping and falling. After a few minutes Sakura and Sasuke had come and they too were slipping and falling. Finally after half an hour they had enough fish and returned to the site soaking wet. they all collapsed and started laughing. It had felt so good to laugh, Naruto thought that this is what a family must feel like. Even the ever stoic Sasuke was laughing. They never ate the fish they worked so hard to catch as they fell asleep like that, next to each other with smiles on their faces.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto smiled at the memory. He remembered the laughter that had warmed his heart, and he remembered the sound of Sasuke's laughter. He sat down and began to wait for Sasuke to show up.****

**_"You're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory... Wake up, it's time little girl, wake up, all the best of what we've done is yet to come. Wake up, it's time little girl, wake up, just remember who I am in the morning. You're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory... You're losing your memory now"_******

Naruto heard a sound behind him, like the faint rushing of a gentle wind. He turned around and saw Sasuke standing there. He smiled and stood up, walking towards his friend.  
"Where are we?" Sasuke asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I think this is heaven," Naruto answered.  
"I didn't think I would get into wherever you were going," Sasuke said in a tone that clearly showed that he thought he belonged in hell. Naruto walked forward and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.  
"You and every other person on earth deserves a second chance in the afterlife, and I could see at the end that you thoroughly regretted your actions, that they had caused you grief and anguish, so I think you do deserve to be here," Naruto replied. He looked into the onyx eyes and saw, for the first time in a long time, the cloud of regret and pain give way to peace and happiness. Sasuke leaned forward and hugged the blonde.  
"Thank you, I realize now, or maybe I am just now finally accepting it, that you were and are my greatest friend. I just wish I could have made different decisions," Sasuke said, in a tone free of angst and loneliness. Sasuke stepped back and looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto grabbed his hand and showed him over to the waves, showing him the battlefield and how people were grieving over the both of them. They both watched as their bodies were carried back to Konoha and the news given that Naruto and Sasuke had fought their final battle. Sasuke was revoked of his rogue ninja status and 'restored to full citezenship' even though he was dead. Naruto was named sixth hokage, and the information of his parents released to the public. Naruto and Sasuke watched as for the first time in a long time, people accepted that they were wrong. Naruto noticed a glow behind them and saw a field. In the field was Sasuke's family, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina and all the other people that he was looking forward to seeing again. He tugged Sasuke's sleeve and saw Sasuke's face light up at the sight of his family. they walked over and as they left the beach, were changed back into how they were when they were 12, carefree and innocent. They both grabbed hands and ran off to enjoy their well deserved eternity of peace.****

A/N FINISHED IT! This took me awhile to write, seeing as I'm lazy and really love reading other fanfics, but I finished this lovely story. I have to tell you I cried as I wrote this, so I hope you enjoy! Review because it motivates me to keep writing!


End file.
